Don't Curse (for 22 Minutes)
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: In a battle of politically incorrect and politically correct views, RK and Jaylynn challenge each other not to swear for one week after RK is sent home for inappropriate language. Meanwhile, KG discovers a darker side of himself when he starts playing video games with Rodney and Trevor.
1. Don't Curse Script

_Thank You, Heavenly_

Theme Song: "Let It Roll" by Divide the Day

SEASON 6

EPISODE 10

Airdate: November 26, 2017

"Don't Curse (for 22 Minutes)"

Special Guest Stars: Larisa Oleynik as Denise

 _#TYH610_

SCENE 1

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Mrs. Bernstein's Classroom

Seattle, Washington

 _Everyone is gathering in for class one day. RK and Wade walk in together._

RK: Wade, do you ever think about how lucky we are?

WADE: Lucky?

RK: Yeah. We have the best girlfriends in the world. You can't do better than Anna Revia, man.

WADE: It's true. Adriana's just so adorable. The way she twirls her hair, her laugh, how much she smiles when I get excited over one of my experiments...RK, what are we talking about? I'm dreaming again.

RK: See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. I know I don't always say it, but I really like being around Anna. I feel like a different person around her.

WADE: I didn't even know you were that crazy about her.

RK: Hey, she's not like most girls. She's all...

ASHLEY: What do you mean, not like most girls?

RK: Huh?

ASHLEY: You said Anna's not like most girls. Why's that?

RK: Well, she's just really chill and funny and...different. Not better, just different.

SANNA: Well, what do you have against most girls?

RK: I have nothing against girls. I think the world needs more girls so we don't run out of them.

ASHLEY: I mean, when you say she's not like most girls, that's an insult to us as girls. Like we're not special.

RK: Hey, you know that's not true. Earth, Wind, & Fire said you're a shining star no matter who you are.

WADE: RK, you're not going to win this.

RK: I don't care, man. I'm just trying to understand where Ashley is coming from so we can have a dialogue.

SANNA: I'm pretty sure Anna doesn't want to feel like less of a girl because you think most girls think and feel the same way.

RK: Hey, I would take that as a compliment. I mean, you guys are acting like I think every other girl's a bitch but Anna.

MRS. BERNSTEIN: RK, watch your language.

RK: Sorry, Mrs. Bernstein, but I just don't get it. When did saying you're not like most girls become an insult? There are special girls and then there are bitches. I mean, Ashley and Sanna aren't bitches, but...you know.

 _Ashley, Sanna, and Mrs. Bernstein give RK dirty looks._

RK: What?

SCENE 2

Ike's Ice Cream Emporium

Interior Booth

Seattle, Washington

 _Later that day, the kids are eating ice cream._

BUSTER: I still can't believe you got sent home for the day.

RK: I know. It's all Ashley's fault. Who cares if someone says you're not like most girls?

JAYLYNN: Because you're implying that most girls are the same. Haven't you ever heard that song by Hailee Steinfeld?

RK: I don't know who that is and I'm really glad I don't.

SPARKY: I know it sucks, RK, but you really can't say anything these days without someone getting offended.

RK: Who are you telling? Life just gets worse year after year. I wish things could be like the '90s.

WADE: The '90s?

RK: Yeah, the 90s. The best decade of all-time. When each show was better than the last, when we didn't know about the dangers of sugar cereals, and you never had to watch what you said.

WADE: You do realize that people also got offended twenty years ago, right?

RK: Maybe, but I wouldn't know. Everything was simpler back then. If you looked like you didn't belong, you got your ass beat. If you looked like you were sensitive, you got your ass beat. If you looked gay, you...okay, maybe some things about this decade aren't so bad.

SPARKY: Dude, don't you think you're overrating the 90s? I mean, we didn't have the technology we have today, the resources, ways to make money...

RK: Yeah, yeah, but who really stops to think about that? Back in the day, you didn't have to worry about biting your tongue for shit. I mean, could you imagine how much worse conversations are gonna get?

 _Dissolve into a fantasy sequence that begins at school. RK and Wade are walking into Mrs. Bernstein's room._

WADE: That doesn't make any sense.

RK: Of course it does. Bionic Bunny is the best fictional superhero.

WADE: If you say so.

ASHLEY: What are you guys arguing about?

WADE: Well, it all started when RK said that the best female superhero was Black Widow, and that's when...

ASHLEY: Wait. Best _female_ superhero?

RK: Yeah, what's the problem?

ASHLEY: What you're implying is that female superheroes are of a lesser importance than males. Why do you have to qualify it?

RK: Well, you see...

ASHLEY: You're a misogynist. That's all there is to it, you girl-hating creeps!

RK: I'm not a creep, I just want to discuss why you feel this way.

WADE: Yeah, Ashley, you're acting like a weirdo.

ASHLEY: Because I'm a girl and I want respect, that means I'm _weird_?! WEIRD?! TAKE HIM AWAY!

 _At that point, two noticeably muscular older men in white suits come in for RK and Wade._

MAN: Are these the politically incorrect rabble rousers?

ASHLEY: Yup. Take them away.

 _The men inch closer towards RK and Wade, who start screaming._

RK: I JUST WANTED TO START A DIALOGUE!

 _The scene dissolves into the present day, with RK visibly shaken._

WADE: Why would they take us to a mental hospital?

RK: Why wouldn't they? That's what's going to happen the more sensitive the world gets.

JAYLYNN: Or maybe it's a good thing that we care more about offending people?

RK: Look, Jaylynn, I know you don't care about speaking your mind, but I do.

JAYLYNN: I'll speak my mind any day of the week, but there's a thing called common sense that you clearly don't have.

RK: I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like I should have to watch every little thing I say.

JAYLYNN: Or maybe it's because you know you can't.

RK: Excusez moi mademoiselle?

JAYLYNN: You heard me. If you couldn't swear or argue with people or say whatever you wanted for a week, you would lose your mind.

RK: Then again, if you couldn't swear, it's not like you would do better.

JAYLYNN: You wanna bet?

WADE: No, he doesn't.

RK: I sure as hell do. Jaylynn, I bet you that you couldn't go a week without swearing.

JAYLYNN: And I bet you that you couldn't go a week being politically correct. And if you lose, you have to admit that you're a big fat idiot and I'll always be smarter than you.

RK: I'll sooner be on heroin than say that, because that ain't happening!

WADE: RK, you do know what this means, right?

RK: Of course I do. Nothing controversial for one week. This will be a breeze. All I have to do is not swear, be neutral towards everything, and smile. I'll be completely stripped of any actual emotions.

SPARKY: Then again, RK, you have to keep in mind that anybody can get offended over anything you say.

RK: Don't worry, Sparks, this will be a slam dunk. You know what? I should go home right now, practice my PC talk. Maybe take the old story box and turn that into my safe space. _RK looks closer at Jaylynn's face._ Would you like that, Jaylynn? Huh? Would you enjoy me embracing the bet so quickly?

 _Beat._

JAYLYNN: Your breath smells like grape jelly. I hate grape jelly.

RK: Well, you better make sure you watch your mouth. You were a few sentences away from swearing, buddy. The bet starts now, by the way. You know what that means, Jaylynn? Now, immediately, at this exact precise moment...

JAYLYNN: I KNOW WHAT NOW MEANS, YOU DING DONG!

RK: Nice, you're already censoring yourself. See you guys.

 _RK walks out of the shop with a chuckle._

WADE: Well, this is going to be an obnoxious, ego-driven week.

SPARKY: I don't know. We should keep an open mind about this.

WADE: An open mind? These two are going to go through hell to make each other crack, and we're going to have to see it all. Jaylynn, what were you thinking betting RK?

JAYLYNN: I was thinking I wanted him to shut up and admit he sucks for once.

WADE: Yeah, that's not happening. RK's main priority will be making you break. He won't even have to worry about being PC.

JAYLYNN: Oh, he will. This shouldn't go more than two days.

SCENE 3

Craig Bartlett Junior High School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

 _KG opens his locker the next morning and takes out a book. At that point, Rodney and Trevor walk up to KG laughing._

RODNEY: Damn, that was funny. KG, you should have been there.

KG: I just want you to know I already have no idea where you're going with this.

TREVOR: Dude, this weekend, we were playing video games with these dudes from Germany, and this one guy...he was...Rodney, tell him.

RODNEY: He was trying to figure out where to get the power-ups and he kept swearing on his headset. He was all like, "SHIT, WHERE THE SHIT IS IT?! SHIT, MAN!"

TREVOR: HA! Dude, that was hilarious. KG, you should have heard that guy. Rodney, tell him.

RODNEY: Trevor, I literally just told him what the f*** happened.

KG: You guys were playing with German dudes? How is that even possible?

RODNEY: Online gaming? Take on people all over the world?

KG: That's not like porn, is it?

TREVOR: Don't worry, KG. We don't look down on you because you're not a gamer.

KG: It's not that I don't game, it's just not that appealing to me. But I own games. You're talking to the guy who once got a PlayStation 3 for his birthday.

RODNEY: You still use a PS3?

KG: No, it got stolen three days later. Then again, I probably shouldn't have went on Facebook after I got it and said, "That's why the rest of y'all are broke as f***."

TREVOR: Do you play any games now?

KG: Eh, a little. I'm a Vita guy now.

 _KG takes out his PlayStation Vita with a big smile on his face._

RODNEY: Wow, I didn't know it was this bad.

KG: Dude, what are you talking about? The Vita's sick.

TREVOR: Bro, the Vita's not for big boy games. It's for listening to music and getting crappy Wi-Fi at the gas station.

RODNEY: You should game with us on Thursday. We'll get you on the right path.

KG: I don't know, I have a schedule on Thursday. I'm hanging out with Denise, trying out some jokes at the Laugh Machine.

TREVOR: How can you do three things at the same time? Are you magic?

KG: For the eighth time, Trevor, I'm not magic. Look, if it means that much to you guys, you can come to my place and we can play games together.

RODNEY: Okay, cool. We can hook up our systems there and get stupid. Well, in Trev's case, he's already ahead of us.

TREVOR: Every week.

 _KG shakes his head and shuts his locker._

KG: No, just no.

 _KG walks away from the guys at that point._

SCENE 4

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Lunchroom

Seattle, Washington

 _That same day, the kids are eating together._

SPARKY: Hey Buster, did you do okay on the history test?

BUSTER: That depends. Is less than 55 in the okay category?

SPARKY: Dude, I thought we studied for that test!

BUSTER: I guess I have my answer now.

WADE: So, RK, Jaylynn, are you guys doing fine with your bet?

RK: Fine? Yeah, I'm doing fine. Scarlett Johansson fine.

 _RK starts laughing and pounding his fist on the table._

SPARKY: See, this is why teachers always keep an eye on us when we eat.

WADE: Dude, what's wrong with you?

RK: Sorry, man, I ate too much Fun Dip this morning. Half of me is in another world right now. So, Jaylynn, I have a test for you. The following is a swear word: "Mother." What I want you to do is fill in the rest.

 _*voiceover*_ JAYLYNN: You little motherf***er, don't test me right now. _*aloud*_ I have no need for that kind of language, Ryan.

RK: What...what did you just call me?

JAYLYNN: Does it bother you when I use your actual name, Ryan Kennedy?

 _RK's left eye starts twitching._

BUSTER: I think RK's having a seizure.

RK: Jaylynn, I understand what you are trying to do, but I would prefer you use my nickname instead.

JAYLYNN: Whatever you say, Ryan Kennedy.

RK: YOU...child. Childish people in our society these days.

 _RK pretends to pull out a newspaper and begin reading it._

WADE: RK, what are you doing now?

RK: I'm reading _The Seattle Times_ , Wade. Very interesting article on football season. Wow, the Rams might actually steal the division this year.

JAYLYNN: RK, how would you feel if I told you that TV sucked?

RK: Well, Jaylynn, you're entitled to your opinion. I personally believe TV is a wonderful thing that comes from the heavens, but I also believe in freedom of speech.

JAYLYNN: That's wonderful.

RK: And I also believe that Lynne's an amazing person to be around.

JAYLYNN: You...you believe what stupid, ridiculous thing about which evil, demonic human being?

RK: I mean, Lynne's one of a kind. She's funny, smart, sweet, she smells nice. Honestly, Jaylynn, I always felt like your personal vendetta against Anja's adorable sister was unwarranted.

JAYLYNN: Unwarranted?! YOU SON...you, you something else, son. Something else...Ryan.

RK: Jaylynn, I'm trying to avoid a controversial statement. I'm just reading _The Loud House_.

WADE: That's a cartoon.

RK: It's a special edition, Wade. They printed a newspaper version of the show for the funnies, Wade. Oh, look at that, Wade. Clyde's dancing with a life-size doll that looks like Lori. Isn't that something, Wade?

WADE: Why do you keep saying my name like that?

RK: Okay, I'm going to the bathroom to throw up. And also, think about how Lynne is way prettier than Jaylynn.

 _RK runs out of the cafeteria._

JAYLYNN: I'm just going to go to the bathroom and scream in the garbage can.

 _Jaylynn storms out of the cafeteria._

BUSTER: They're going to die by the end of the week, aren't they?

WADE: Not if we do something. I've had enough of this nonsense, time for us to tell them to cut it out.

SPARKY: Look, Wade, I don't like this any more than you do, but we can't force them to stop. They're not gonna listen.

WADE: And we're just supposed to sit here and take this crap?

SPARKY: Pretty much. It's RK and Jaylynn, this isn't going to end until one of _them_ ends it. All we can do is hang tight until the week's over.

WADE: Ugh, fine. But this will only get worse.

BUSTER: Maybe we should join the bet. You know, to make it less stressful. Then one of us loses on purpose, and it's over.

WADE: Buster, that...that could actually work.

SPARKY: It's not going to work and we're not doing it.

 _*whispers to Buster*_ WADE: Keep the idea in your back pocket, just in case.

SPARKY: I can hear you!

SCENE 5

The Saleh Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _Later that day, Anja is watching a Louis C.K. stand-up routine on TV._

LOUIS C.K.: So the problem isn't that I pulled it out on the airplane, the problem is that I didn't ask permission first. Always get consent if you're going to masturbate in front of an audience. Like right now. Could I pull my dick out in front of you guys?

 _The crowd starts booing and chanting "Rapist!" at Louis._

LOUIS C.K.: Okay, well, if you didn't like that one, you're going to love this one. _*Southern accent*_ Man, f*** those n****rs.

 _There is an awkward silence and the crowd starts booing even louder._

LOUIS C.K.: No, you don't get it! I'm playing a racist character! That's what makes it funny!

ANJA: Wait, why am I even watching this?

 _Jaylynn runs into the house at that moment._

ANJA: What's up, Jaylynn?

JAYLYNN: Dude, I need your help. I made this bet with RK that I couldn't swear for one week and I feel like I'm about to explode. I can't figure out how to insult him without saying f*** or bitch or ass. I have to stop myself, but I need you to train me.

ANJA: Why does it have to be me?

JAYLYNN: Because you're the cleanest person I know. You don't swear at all. I think Lynne once said your mouth is cleaner than the Mayo Clinic.

ANJA: You remember something Lynne said?

JAYLYNN: Yeah, it's giving me a migraine, but could you just help me?

ANJA: Well, I could try. I mean, just don't think what you want to say.

JAYLYNN: That's amazing advice, but how does that help me keep swears from going into my head?

ANJA: You know, I could just not help you at all.

JAYLYNN: It's almost like you aren't.

ANJA: Okay, what could I do to help you? I mean, honestly, all that swearing's not good for your health anyway.

JAYLYNN: I don't have a lot of time left to do this and you're wasting it.

ANJA: Okay, here's something that works. Instead of saying a swear word, try saying another word that sounds like it, but isn't. Like, if you wanna say...the b-word, you would be like, "biscuit" or something.

JAYLYNN: Biscuit?

ANJA: Yeah. Or if you want to say the f-word, say "funk" or "fiddle" or "fumple."

JAYLYNN: Fumple? Anja, I want to stop swearing, not sound like a character on a Nick Jr. show.

ANJA: Well, if you want to win this bet, you don't have a choice. Besides, you know RK's going to rub it in for the rest of your life.

JAYLYNN: Ugh, I just got a mental image. Okay, okay, let me try it your way. _Jaylynn coughs and clears her throat._ You know, Anja, your sister is the biggest biscuit on the planet. She's so full of shrimp, and I can't wait until the day I get to funk her up again.

ANJA: That's great. But can you use an example that doesn't involve you beating my sister?

JAYLYNN: That's my go-to. Okay, let me see what I can say when something goes wrong. Oh, peanuts! Great, great honey roasted sunflower seeds, sweet merciful fluffernutter with Nutella!

ANJA: You really love food, don't you?

JAYLYNN: Anja, I've never said "fluffernutter" before in my life! I sound like the biggest lame on the planet!

ANJA: I've never seen anyone be happy about that.

JAYLYNN: It's all for the bet, man. It's all for the bet. Now thanks to you, I can censor myself!

 _Jaylynn hugs Anja at that point._

ANJA: Hey, it was in you the whole time. You just had to believe in yourself.

 _Beat._

ANJA: Okay, Jaylynn, you can let go of me now.

 _Jaylynn lets go of Anja._

JAYLYNN: Sorry, you just smell really good today.

 _Beat._

JAYLYNN: I'm never going to stop thinking you're cute. Get used to it.

SCENE 6

The Jennings Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _The next day, Rodney and Trevor are at KG's house playing video games._

RODNEY: Okay, you're going to love this game, KG. You're in this medieval world and you have to collect three keys in order to defeat the evil dragon inside his castle. But you have to collect three _specific_ keys.

KG: What makes those keys any more special than all the other keys?

TREVOR: Because they help you beat the dragon. Man, I love gaming with first timers.

KG: I have played...video games...before. I choose...not...to play them.

TREVOR: Hey, no one's judging you.

 _*moving towards Rodney*_ KG: This guy spent a year learning how to tie his shoes and he's judging me?

RODNEY: He's in his element.

KG: Thanks for buying me this headset, guys. But I don't think I'll need it.

RODNEY: You'll have to if you're going to trash talk.

KG: Dude, I'll be focused on the game. I won't need to trash talk.

TREVOR: But it's important. Like, check this out.

 _Trevor squints his eyes trying to look for one of the keys._

TREVOR: Hey! Hey, get out of the way, faggot. Yeah, don't f*** around with me, I'm looking for the key, you little gay ass bitch.

KG: What the hell was that?

TREVOR: Oh, that was trash talk. See, KG, with trash talk, you have to be really mean to everyone else. Just say all the dumb stuff you can to make the other guys mad.

KG: That wasn't trash talk, that was homophobic, you idiot. You could get your account taken away!

 _Beat._

 _Rodney and Trevor start laughing._

RODNEY: Dude, nothing's going to happen if you call someone a faggot. It's just how people talk when they're playing games.

TREVOR: Yeah, like just because I call this guy gay, it doesn't mean I think they're gay. It means that I think what they're doing in the game is gay.

KG: You're serious right now. This is real life because I don't know how people can do...

RODNEY: Look, look at that. Look at his towelhead ass there. Dumb...faggot prick. This guy's a Nazi, I need to kill him.

KG: Where's Rod Serling? Is this an episode of _The Twilight Zone_?

TREVOR: Come on, KG, call someone something. It's fun.

KG: It's fun to be racist, anti-Semitic, and homophobic because you're playing a video game.

TREVOR: Of course. It's all legal.

KG: Fine, whatever. Um, hey, stop shooting at me, you...you long-lost member of al-Qaeda.

RODNEY: HA! That's hilarious, man.

KG: Yeah. Let's find these, um, chinks...and murder them. We're about to cause a chink Holocaust up in here.

TREVOR: Oh yeah, get those faggots!

RODNEY: HIT HIM!

KG: Give me my key back, you filthy chink! Go back to your dry cleaners!

TREVOR: Yeah, serve up some more of the powk fwied wice.

RODNEY: We got the key. F*** you, faggot!

 _At that point, Denise walks in unseen and unheard._

KG: YEAH, YOU'RE ALL FAGGOTS, THE ALL OF YA'S! BURN IN HELL, YOU SLANT-EYED GAY CHINKS!

DENISE: **KG!**

 _KG, Rodney, and Trevor turn their heads to see Denise._

TREVOR: Wow, I didn't see that coming.

KG: Denise, hey. What you just heard was my evil twin...GK. Yeah, he's trying to take over my life and steal my identity. _Beat._ A ha ha!

 _Denise says nothing but instead slams the door and leaves._

TREVOR: I thought your brother's name was RK.

 _KG and Rodney give Trevor annoyed looks._

SCENE 7

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Mrs. Bernstein's Classroom

Seattle, Washington

 _RK and Wade walk into class the next day when they see Jaylynn at the teacher's desk._

RK: Jaylynn, what are you doing here? This isn't your period.

WADE: Yeah, and you're going to get in trouble sitting in Mrs. Bernstein's desk.

JAYLYNN: Oh, I just wanted to know what it felt like.

 _Jaylynn gets up and walks to another seat._

JAYLYNN: But I'm actually here to keep my eye on you. You know, make sure you're still in the bet.

RK: Yes, I am. Listen, I don't know what black magic trickery you have going on, but I'm trying to be a good boy here. The least you can do is respect that.

JAYLYNN: I could. But some people just can't help themselves. I'm trying to help you see that.

WADE: Jaylynn, this is ridiculous. You can't force RK to crack.

JAYLYNN: The terms are the terms, Wade. And I know his weakness.

 _Ashley walks in and takes a seat._

JAYLYNN: Hey Ashley.

ASHLEY: Oh, hey.

JAYLYNN: Say, do you know what happened the other day between you and RK? I wasn't here for it.

 _*voiceover*_ RK: This redhead son of a bitch is really trying me today. I'll take her out in the parking lot, sort out the details later.

ASHLEY: You could ask him. I have nothing more to say.

RK: What do you...know about the sensitive art of stamp collecting, Ash?

WADE: Stamp collecting?

RK: Dude, I'm losing it here.

JAYLYNN: Ashley, I know it's not my business, but you and RK should talk.

ASHLEY: He'll just get upset with whatever I say. I don't have time to argue with people like that.

 _*voiceover*_ RK: People like that? People like _THAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME. YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SAY THAT?! *aloud, trembling*_ I take you to the candy shop...I'll buy you all the lollipops.

JAYLYNN: So you would say that RK definitely started it?

ASHLEY: Yeah, I didn't say anything. He just had some sexist things to say and I didn't appreciate that.

 _*singing*_ RK: Tell me, did you sail across the Sun? Did you ever eat your Milky Way?

JAYLYNN: I think RK wants to let you know how you made him feel. RK, how did Ashley make you feel?

 _*singing while sweating*_ RK: The way you make me feel! You really turn me on!

 _Wade shakes his head and takes Jaylynn out of the room._

JAYLYNN: Dude, what the heck are you doing? I had him cornered.

WADE: And this is how you want to win? By turning him into a ticking time bomb?

JAYLYNN: If you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it.

WADE: Jaylynn, when you and RK first came up with this bet, I didn't like it. But after everything you two have already done to antagonize each other, I have anxiety that even I don't understand.

JAYLYNN: Look, Wade, I have to prove to RK that he sucks.

WADE: Then let him prove it, don't force it out of him. This week isn't even over and I already feel like jumping off the Space Needle.

JAYLYNN: Alright, man. But you better promise the same thing to me. I don't want him trying to test me either.

WADE: It's RK, I can't promise you anything. But if things go too far, I guess I'll step in.

JAYLYNN: Cool.

 _At that point, Ashley walks out of the class._

ASHLEY: Can one of you guys talk to RK? He keeps singing about some purple banana.

SCENE 8

Craig Bartlett Junior High School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

 _KG sees Denise at her locker that same day. He sighs, fixes his hair, and walks over to her._

KG: Denise, I wanted to talk to you about what you saw yesterday.

DENISE: You're a racist and a homophobe. What else is there to talk about?

KG: But you don't understand! I was doing my impression of Mark Wahlberg. See what that opens up? Totally different context.

DENISE: You know I'm not buying that, right?

KG: Can I pretend that you are?

DENISE: KG, why did you say that shit yesterday? I really thought you were better than that.

KG: Look, it's not my fault. Rodney and Trevor wanted me to trash talk. That's how you do it when you game.

DENISE: You call people faggots and use racial slurs because that's how you game?

KG: Yeah, it's the new thing. You know that _SpongeBob_ episode where SpongeBob and Patrick were swearing and Mr. Krabs didn't realize it was just fancy talk? That's what this is. I was simply _enhancing_ my video game vocabulary with foul language.

DENISE: Why the hell do you keep justifying this?!

KG: I'm not! Denise, you know me. I'm not a racist and I don't hate gay people. I was just trying to get my head in the game.

DENISE: Well, to be honest, that's kinda lame. And I don't need to associate myself with people like that.

 _Denise closes her locker and walks away from KG. KG notices Denise forgot to lock her locker and locks it for her while sighing. He sees Rodney and Trevor walking into school, growls, and slams them both into lockers._

RODNEY: What the hell?!

TREVOR: KG, I thought we only played "Police" once a month.

KG: I should kill you guys where you stand like the real police!

RODNEY: What did we do?

KG: That trash talk yesterday. Thanks to you guys, Denise won't even talk to me and she thinks I'm a neo-Nazi.

TREVOR: You're a Nazi?!

KG: Seriously, I'm this close to snatching your arm off your body.

RODNEY: Look, KG, that's tough, but we never forced you to say that stuff. That was all you.

KG: Yes, you did! I don't talk like that because I'm not a racist. I just said it to fit into the game.

TREVOR: I don't get it. You're a comedian. Don't your kind say f'd up stuff all the time?

KG: Yeah, if the joke is worth it. But not every comedian makes jokes like that. It takes skill and subtlety. You know, things you two dipshits don't have.

RODNEY: KG, if Denise doesn't understand that you didn't mean what you said, she's not worth it.

KG: What are you talking about?

RODNEY: I mean, this is the culture. I've been gaming for three years and I've been called everything in the book. It never bothered me because I knew they were just messing with me.

TREVOR: Yeah, that's why girls don't play video games. They don't get it.

RODNEY: Actually, Trev, lots of girls play video games.

TREVOR: Oh. Well, f*** Denise. She's not that cute anyway.

KG: I can't believe this is happening. Pretty soon, I'll get called out on Twitter for hate speech and be forced to make a half-assed apology that only impresses the people that weren't even offended in the first place.

RODNEY: Dude, you need to stop being an SJW and just play more games with us.

TREVOR: Yeah, it always calms me down when I feel like the world sucks.

KG: I don't know. Maybe I should let Denise know how stupid I am and stick to my Vita.

RODNEY: Or you could forget what she thinks and relax with some games.

 _Beat._

KG: Fine. We can play again next week. But no more over the top shit, we're just going to game. That goes for all three of us.

RODNEY: Alright, man.

 _Beat._

KG: Trevor?

TREVOR: What?

KG: Did you hear what I said?

TREVOR: Oh yeah, I love _Let It Shine._ But they don't play that movie enough.

 _KG and Rodney stare at each other, smack Trevor in the face simultaneously and leave together._

TREVOR: I guess they don't like Disney movies.

SCENE 9

The MacDougal Household

Interior Kitchen

Seattle, Washington

 _A few days later, the kids are eating pizza in Sparky's kitchen and drinking Coca-Cola._

SPARKY: Well, time to celebrate, guys. The bet's over.

BUSTER: Yeah, you guys are amazing. No swearing for one week? Wait a minute. You are the real RK and Jaylynn, right?

RK: Yes, we are, Buster.

BUSTER: Oh, good. I thought Wade went psycho under intense stress and made more clones.

 _Wade looks at Buster with confusion for five seconds as Buster absentmindedly drinks his Coke._

WADE: Anyway, I'm glad it's over. Did you guys learn something?

JAYLYNN: Well, I learned that RK's a coward.

RK: Go to hell, Jaylynn. We tied.

JAYLYNN: We didn't tie. What happened was I have the ability to go more than a week but you want to end it now because you know I'll smoke you.

RK: You asshole, how dare you challenge me in front of my peers? IT'S ON!

JAYLYNN: Alright, time to lay down the terms. Sudden death, no swearing from now on. First person to crack loses. Simple as that.

RK: Wait, so I can still make controversial thoughts?

JAYLYNN: Sure, go nuts.

RK: Well, to be as clean as I can, I'm going to tear you apart and bury you in the ground, you seal-eyed idiot.

JAYLYNN: I don't have seal eyes, you nimrod!

BUSTER: I guess they didn't learn anything.

SPARKY: Are you guys serious right now? We just ended this, you want to keep it going for what?

RK: To show Salty over here that I'm the big dog of this group.

JAYLYNN: You're not the big dog of this group, I am!

RK: No, you're not. It's me!

 _Sparky clears his throat, forcing RK and Jaylynn to acknowledge his death glare at them._

RK: Okay, you're the big dog. But between me and Jaylynn, I'm the big dog, so...my statement still holds weight.

WADE: Guys, this isn't worth it. There's no big dog, you two are equally hotheaded. So can you please call a truce so we can get on with our lives?

JAYLYNN: Not until RK loses.

RK: The 49ers will win the Super Bowl before I lose!

JAYLYNN: Donald Trump will stop tweeting before I lose!

RK: Hollywood will get rid of every pervert and scumbag alive before I face defeat!

 _At that point, Sparky, Buster, and Wade become bored, look at each other while shrugging, then leave the kitchen._

JAYLYNN: There will be World War X before you ever beat me!

RK: Your face will actually become more attractive before you hold a win over my head!

JAYLYNN: You'll admit you have a crush on me before I ever take this L!

RK: You'll admit you want Anna all to yourself before it's game over for me!

 _RK and Jaylynn then stare each other down intensely without talking. Dissolve into later on, where the kitchen lights are off but RK and Jaylynn are still staring each other down._

RK: Swear.

JAYLYNN: You really think I'm an idiot, don't you?

RK: Could you please swear?

JAYLYNN: Oh, come on, man. At least try.

 _At that point, the lights are back on as Sparky walks to the refrigerator. He then stops dead in his tracks and turns his head to see RK and Jaylynn._

SPARKY: What the hell are you guys still doing here?!

RK: You didn't notice we were here when you turned on the lights?

SPARKY: Will you two please go home? We have school in a couple hours!

JAYLYNN: Not until I become the big dog.

RK: Besides, it's early Saturday morning.

SPARKY: It's early _Tuesday_ morning!

RK: Oh.

 _Beat._

RK: So how's your cat doing?

SPARKY: GET OUT!

SCENE 10

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Lunchroom

Seattle, Washington

 _The next day, RK and Jaylynn are absent from the lunch table._

WADE: So they were just sitting there, not talking for hours with the lights off?

SPARKY: Yeah, it was creepy as hell. They were so tired, they couldn't come to school today.

WADE: Now do you guys see what I was talking about? I love RK and Jaylynn, but they're insufferable when they compete with each other.

BUSTER: I wish we could tell them to cut it out. Or maybe force them both to swear at the same time.

SPARKY: Eh, I don't know. But honestly, I'm looking for any solution right now.

WADE: Wait a minute. Buster, you remember that plan you had last week?

BUSTER: My master plan to get all the vanilla pudding I can on Fridays?

WADE: No, the plan about ending RK and Jaylynn's bet.

BUSTER: Oh. Forget the other thing I said. But I think it's too late to enter the bet.

WADE: In that case, we can use your new idea. We just have to get RK and Jaylynn to crack at the exact same time. Neither of them win, but neither of them lose. Then they'll have to give it up.

SPARKY: You sure that will work?

WADE: Trust me. After that, there will be no reason for them to keep going.

SPARKY: Okay. Why don't we meet up at my tree house today and figure out how to do it?

WADE: That sounds great.

 _Beat._

BUSTER: I just fixed up my first plan. I enter myself into the bet as a wild card, then I...

WADE: Don't worry, we're already going with your new idea.

 _Beat. Buster sighs._

BUSTER: It would have been a great plan though.

SCENE 11

The MacDougal Household

Exterior Tree House

Seattle, Washington

 _Later that day, the boys are in the tree house trying to scheme on how to end RK and Jaylynn's bet._

WADE: Now, in order to pull this off, we have to get directly involved.

SPARKY: I thought that was what you wanted to avoid.

WADE: Desperate times call for desperate measures. Our hands are tied now.

BUSTER: Won't RK and Jaylynn get mad if they see that we're the ones who made them swear?

WADE: That's why we're not going to be aggressive with it. We're going to be like agents. We're going to influence them into swearing without making it seem like we are.

BUSTER: Oh, okay. All covert and on the sly. I like it. I want Jaylynn! No, I want RK! Wait, Jaylynn! RK! _Buster sighs._ Can you guys just assign me to someone? It's too hard to decide.

WADE: You can have Jaylynn.

BUSTER: Yes! I love Jaylynn, she's so adorable.

SPARKY: You don't love RK?

BUSTER: Of course I do. He's my spir...I mean, yeah, I love how he reminds me of a Christmas ham.

SPARKY: You know, RK's going to be a tough person to influence. Maybe we should both work on him, Wade.

WADE: That's a great idea. It will be like pulling teeth if one person did it.

BUSTER: I just hope neither of them suspect anything. RK and Jaylynn have like, a ninth sense when it comes to these things.

SPARKY: You mean, a sixth sense?

BUSTER: No, they're already way past that.

WADE: Don't worry, it won't happen as long as we stay classy, subtle, and cosmopolitan.

BUSTER: Cosmopolitan?

WADE: Yeah, I heard that word the other day on TV. I've been dying to use it.

SPARKY: You know cosmopolitan doesn't work in this situation, right?

WADE: I just want an expansive vocabulary, okay?!

SCENE 12

The Jennings Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _KG, Rodney, and Trevor are playing video games again._

KG: Okay, let's do this one more time.

RODNEY: Alright, let's go.

TREVOR: Look at that gay-ass punk over there trying to steal the key. Yeah, move back, fag!

KG: TREVOR!

TREVOR: KG, "fag" is the classy way of putting it. Ask the British.

RODNEY: Look, KG, I don't think we can help ourselves. Why censor things just because your girlfriend doesn't like it?

KG: She's not my girlfriend! At least not now. And I'm trying to...GET OUT THE WAY, YOU AUTISTIC SHIT!

 _Beat._

RODNEY: I think you should just embrace it, K.

 _("Game Over" by Steve Rushton plays in the background)_

 _The boys continue playing video games while using racist and homophobic language. The boys' insults appear on the screen during the montage, including "dumb skanks," "terrorist," "kill yourself, faggot" and "stupid hermaphrodite."_

KG: Hey, do you ever wonder about the Spanish Goya bean dudes who play here?

RODNEY: Oh yeah, them. They should be cutting my grass for 50 cents, not playing these games.

TREVOR: Or some Arab guys. "Ay. I'm Arab guy who owns Arab store. Come try some of my ging bong bing as a token."

RODNEY: The chickens! Free the chickens!

KG: I can't pray to Ganesh until I get to the ding dong dell.

RODNEY: Hey, look at that guy over there. He's trying to f*** with me. Yeah, you're an idiot too, you faggot ass...

KG: Tell him to kill himself again.

RODNEY: You shoot like a bitch, man.

TREVOR: No, he shoots like Denise.

KG AND RODNEY: Oooohhh.

RODNEY: KG, honestly, if you and Denise ever get together, I hope you don't let her take all your money.

KG: Dude, Denise is one of those garden variety bitches. I'll treat her the same way as any other bitch I meet.

 _Denise walks in the house at that point._

TREVOR: I thought you really liked Denise.

KG: I do, but you know how many girls out there just want money? I have to keep Denise broke. If she ever tries to get my money, she's subject to going crazy. I need to let her know how things are gonna be.

DENISE: You're a monster.

 _The boys turn their heads and see Denise._

KG: That was my evil twin again.

DENISE: I came here because I missed you and I thought we could talk, but it turns out there's a whole different side to you I never knew about.

 _Denise slams the door at that point._

RODNEY: Wow, your life just keeps getting more and more ridiculous.

KG: You know what? Forget her. Let's just keep playing these games.

TREVOR: You're really not going to go run after her?

KG: What's the point? Besides, I'm having fun.

RODNEY: You finally get where we're coming from, dude.

KG: Yeah, I guess I do.

 _The boys continue playing video games. Meanwhile, Denise tries walking back to the door, but just walks away while crying._

SCENE 13

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _Jaylynn is watching TV when RK walks in._

JAYLYNN: What do you want?

RK: Jaylynn, I think it's time the two of us get down to business and have a serious talk. Now, I could ramble about nothing. I could beat around the bush, I could stall, I could...

JAYLYNN: You're rambling right now.

RK: I was hoping you wouldn't catch on to it. I think there's some evidence of...

 _RK looks around and then looks into Jaylynn's eyes._

RK: Collusion.

JAYLYNN: Collusion? What the ham bone does collusion mean?

RK: A conspiracy! We're being screwed over! The guys are trying to finish us off and make the both of us lose the bet.

JAYLYNN: Are you sure, RK?

RK: I'm positive. Haven't you noticed anything weird lately about the way they talk to you?

JAYLYNN: Hmmmm...

 _Cut to a flashback of the kids at the cafeteria._

SPARKY: Boy, it sure would be nice for us all to express ourselves any way we see fit.

WADE: Yup, it sure is.

JAYLYNN: What are you guys talking about?

SPARKY: You know, it's just that if you needed to use certain words to get your point across, I don't think that should be a problem.

WADE: I agree as well.

RK: Why are you guys talking like that? Like you're heavily implying something, and you keep implying it because you see that we're not catching on...

BUSTER: WILL YOU JUST SWEAR AND END THE DAMN BET ALREADY?!

 _Cut to the present day._

JAYLYNN: You know, now that I think about it, that really is what's going on.

RK: Yeah, and I don't like it one bit. I'm going to win this bet, I don't need it to be easy.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, I mean...wait, what?

RK: I mean, why would I need you to be forced to swear? You'll give in eventually and I will be crowned as the big dog like I should.

JAYLYNN: You won't be crowned anything, you Boston cream pie. I'm winning this bet and when I do, you'll realize just how much of an idiot you are.

RK: Yeah. Like I'm going to just hand you the victory on a silver platter. You know what? I don't even know why I came here, Hernandez. You'll be dead meat soon enough.

 _RK leaves the house at that point._

JAYLYNN: Yeah, don't bother coming back. And don't call me by my last name either! It's not cute, Jennings!

 _Jaylynn looks at the front door for a few seconds._

JAYLYNN: I'm starting to think he didn't hear any of that.

SCENE 14

The Jennings Household

Interior Kitchen

Seattle, Washington

 _KG is peeling a banana at the table when RK walks in._

RK: Having problems too?

KG: How do you know?

RK: You always peel your bananas from the bottom whenever you're sad.

KG: Wouldn't I just flip it over so the bottom becomes the top?

RK: Dude, you know what you do. Don't try to rationalize it.

KG: It's just...am I a racist, RK?

RK: What?

KG: You know, am I a closet racist, sexist, and homophobe, but it's just taken a while to get exposed?

RK: Well, there was that time a few years ago when you were upset that Gabby Douglas was getting all the attention. Looking back, I think you were just upset that you were the only person you knew that had a big crush on Aly Raisman.

KG: Yeah. And now everyone sees what I see in her. But honestly, I'm starting to think I'm an evil person. I'm just some low down, trifling, prejudiced white boy that hates anything that's different.

RK: KG, where is any of this coming from?

KG: Look, I've been playing video games with Rodney and Trevor, and we've been saying a lot of messed up stuff when we play.

RK: Like what?

KG: Is it wrong to tell someone they're a faggot because they can't find the missing key?

RK: Dude...

KG: See, that's the reaction I was hoping to get.

RK: KG, I don't know what's going on here, but whatever it is, you should cut it out before I do something to cut you up.

KG: Huh?

RK: Yeah, I don't know what I'm talking about. But KG, why would you say stuff like that? You hate gay people now?

KG: No.

RK: Then why would you use words like that?

KG: Because it's trash talk? And if anybody's offended by it, they shouldn't play video games? Or they just don't understand where I'm coming from?

RK: Why are you saying it like a question?

KG: I don't know, I just need guidance, man!

RK: Look, KG, you can't just say whatever you want and expect people not to get offended. You have to consider their feelings. And honestly, if that's your excuse for talking like that, you're not who I thought you were.

KG: I guess you're right. This isn't me. I never even thought about saying this stuff until Rodney and Trevor. Now I have to fix it.

RK: Yeah, because you crossed the line, bro. _Beat._ Wait a minute. That's what Jaylynn was trying to teach me. HOLY SHIT, I LEARNED SOMETHING!

 _RK runs out of the kitchen and out the door, then drives away from the house. Cut back to KG._

KG: Yeah, great conversation, bro.

SCENE 15

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _Jaylynn is still watching TV when RK runs in._

JAYLYNN: Dude, you were just here. I guess you can't get enough of my company?

RK: You're such a child. But I'm here because I was wrong. You win.

JAYLYNN: You were wrong?

RK: Yeah. I was wrong because you were trying to teach me an important lesson about saying the wrong thing. Even though Ashley overreacted, she was still offended and I can't change that. I should think more about how other people feel when I say things. So thank you for teaching me that.

JAYLYNN: I wasn't trying to teach you anything.

RK: Yes, you were! This was an important lesson about not having the right to offend people just because you have the right to free speech.

JAYLYNN: Dude, how much time do you think I have on my hands to teach you something?

RK: A lot?

JAYLYNN: RK, I wasn't doing this to teach you some stupid-ass lesson. I just thought you acted like an idiot and I wanted to put you in your place.

RK: Oh. Well, in this case, Jaylynn, I'm a big fat idiot, and in this case, you're smarter than me.

JAYLYNN: Not exactly what I wanted you to say, but I'll take it.

RK: Great. And now that the bet's over, I can tell you that this was a f***ing pain in my ass and I never want to do this again.

JAYLYNN: You're telling me. Man, this feels so f***ing good.

RK: F*** yeah.

JAYLYNN: F***, this is what I'm talking about.

SCENE 16

The Jennings Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _KG paces around the room while Rodney and Trevor are on the couch._

RODNEY: KG, did you call us to tell us something?

KG: Yeah. I'm done playing video games with you guys.

TREVOR: Look, I know we're carrying you, but that doesn't mean you have to quit.

KG: It's not that. I'm tired of being racist. I'm tired of being homophobic. I know you guys might think it's funny, but to me, it's not.

RODNEY: You can't just quit being racist, man. You either are or you aren't. And if you're this insecure about it, then maybe you are racist.

KG: And you guys aren't? You can't use trash talk as an excuse anymore. There's no reason to call people faggots or tell them to bomb countries because you're playing them in a stupid game.

TREVOR: KG, I used to be fat and lonely before I found video games. They saved my life, man!

KG: Trevor, we all know you were a latchkey kid.

TREVOR: And never forget it.

KG: Do you guys understand anything I'm saying here? Denise won't even spit in my direction now.

RODNEY: So this is about Denise, is it? Look, we can't help talking like this. It's just the culture, man.

KG: F*** the culture, man. This is why we're at where we're at today. Nobody wants to take responsibility for anything. It's not going to be funny when you use the n-word as an insult, and then somebody stops gaming or they hurt themselves because they can't handle people constantly making fun of them. You guys might think it's cool, but I don't. My parents didn't raise me like that.

TREVOR: Are you going to report us to the police?!

KG: No. But I want you guys to cut out all that bigoted shit you're on. Unless you can't and I don't know you guys as well as I thought I did.

RODNEY: KG, you really don't think you're overreacting?

KG: No. And I don't think your girlfriend will be overreacting when I tell her what you've been saying.

RODNEY: Beth doesn't need to know about this!

KG: Well, it's up to you. You can either stop acting like you don't have any sense, or I'll let her know everything.

 _Rodney sighs._

RODNEY: Alright, K. We'll cut out the trash talk.

TREVOR: KG, I just want you to know, I don't hate anybody just because they're different. I _wanted_ Obama to beat Trump last year!

KG: You don't have to try and...yeah, okay, Trevor, let's just forget any of this ever happened.

SCENE 17

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Mrs. Bernstein's Classroom

Seattle, Washington

 _Jaylynn walks into class the next day and sees Ashley on her phone._

JAYLYNN: Hey Ashley.

ASHLEY: Hi Jaylynn.

JAYLYNN: Listen, you and I need to talk. I think you need to forgive RK.

ASHLEY: For what? He was the one who called me a bitch.

JAYLYNN: You know he never called you that. He was just making a point.

ASHLEY: Why are you defending him?

JAYLYNN: Because you tend to get sensitive about a lot of things?

ASHLEY: I do _not_ get sensitive about a lot of things! And who you are to...

 _Beat._

JAYLYNN: You were saying?

ASHLEY: I get it.

JAYLYNN: Look, Ashley, I know RK, and he's not like that. He's one of the nicest people I know.

ASHLEY: Last week, you went on a three-minute rant about how much he gets on your nerves.

JAYLYNN: That was different. RK and I are friends and we kinda act the same. We're both hard headed, so sometimes, we're gonna annoy each other. But we're still friends. And you're still friends with him.

ASHLEY: Yeah, that's true. Do you really think I overreacted?

JAYLYNN: Yeah. I think you should just talk to him about what happened instead of thinking that he's this awful person when you know he's not.

ASHLEY: Okay, Jaylynn, I'll talk to him.

JAYLYNN: I'll talk to you later, I got a class.

ASHLEY: Cool.

 _Jaylynn leaves the class when she sees RK walking towards the door._

RK: Hey Jaylynn.

JAYLYNN: Hey.

RK: Time for another day of avoiding Ashley.

JAYLYNN: Actually, I don't think you have to worry about that anymore.

RK: Why?

JAYLYNN: Well, I told her she overreacted and she should just talk to you instead of treating you like you're some kind of Nazi.

RK: Really? You didn't have to do that.

JAYLYNN: I did. After you told me what you learned, I realized I learned something too. You shouldn't have to watch everything you say just because someone might take it the wrong way. Otherwise, you'll never be able to talk to anyone.

RK: Wow. We both learned something.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, I guess we did.

 _Cut to Sparky, Buster, and Wade watching RK and Jaylynn's conversation._

SPARKY: Seems like everything's back to normal.

WADE: I'm glad they finally worked things out.

BUSTER: Yeah. Wait, what was the reason they bet each other?

SPARKY: I think it was because RK, he...he said something about Sanna?

BUSTER: Oh yeah, and they sent him home?

WADE: Yeah. I think. And that's when Jaylynn thought he was in on it?

SPARKY: He was in on it?

BUSTER: Wade, what are you talking about?

WADE: Look, RK and Jaylynn learned something and I guess we did too. See you next Sunday, guys.

 _Wade immediately walks away from the boys._

SPARKY: See you next Sunday?

BUSTER: I think it's a metaphor for something.

 _Cut to black._

 _("Don't Curse" by Heavy D, Big Daddy Kane, Kool G. Rap, Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth, Grand Puba, and Q-Tip plays over the end credits)_

©2017 ANDERSON PRODUCTIONS


	2. Don't Curse Backstage Pass

_PRODUCTION/CULTURAL REFERENCES (written on 11/28/17; 12/2/17)_

 _11/28/17_

-I came up with the episode a few months ago after reading about the reaction to Dave Chappelle's transgender jokes in one of his recent Netflix specials. It made me wonder, "How much can you say before it goes too far?" and "How much can you overreact to something?" I wanted to answer both questions in this episode. This is actually what "The Code" _(#TYH412)_ was supposed to be until plans changed.

-When it comes to political correctness, I don't have a strong stance on it, just like I don't have a strong stance on political incorrectness. I feel like they can co-exist, and we can live in a more conscious society while also understanding that not everything should be treated as offensive. And if it is, then it's best to talk about why this is offensive or why certain views might be problematic.

-Both plots show two different sides to the situation: RK tries to understand how to move in a politically correct society, but then gets angry and doesn't understand why he has to watch what he says until he hears about KG's problem. Meanwhile, KG sees his best friends going over the top with slurs and epithets as insults while playing video games. He eventually joins them because there's nothing he can do about it, until RK encourages him to think differently. This actually helps RK learn something, while Jaylynn also learns a lesson about what can happen when people get too sensitive about something.

 _12/2/17_

-Originally, the main plot wasn't supposed to be another RK/Jaylynn battle. All of the group members were supposed to give up swearing, but while I was writing, having the conflict be between two people worked out better for what I was trying to say. RK represented someone who gets stuck in older views every now and then, while Jaylynn understands how to move in a more politically correct society. Plus, I love pairing these two together because they have great chemistry.

-I was a little worried this episode would end up being too similar to "Goodbye 2016, Hello 2017" _(#TYH515),_ but it worked out in the end since both episodes go for different things.

-The episode is named after the Heavy D song that plays over the end credits. That was the title I came up with originally, but I had actually never heard the song before doing the rewrite.

-I was thinking about changing the first two scenes because I didn't like them at first and felt like the episode wasn't starting off the way I wanted it to. However, I ended up falling in love with them during the rewrite. I wanted to show what can happen when someone overreacts to something you say that was never meant to have any malicious intent. RK wasn't trying to insult Ashley or prove that he was right like he usually would, but instead tried to understand where his friend was coming from until he got in trouble.

-RK references the Earth, Wind, & Fire hit song "Shining Star."

-I really like the message of "Most Girls" and felt like the song would speak to Jaylynn so I decided to reference it here.

-I was inspired by the incident involving PewDiePie's use of the n-word a few months back to do the subplot involving KG, Rodney, and Trevor. From what I found out, there appears to be a lot of racism and homophobia that goes unchecked in the gaming community. I wanted to get the point across that Rodney and Trevor were not doing this out of malice or because they actually had these views, but were most likely influenced by others to do it and continue doing it because nobody ever told them it was wrong.

-The Louis C.K. segment was meant to make fun of his recent sexual harassment scandal where he was accused of masturbating in front of two women, along with his constant use of the n-word in his routine.

-Jaylynn references one of Lynne's lines from "The Code" when she tells Anja how clean her language is.

-When being challenged by Jaylynn to crack, RK tries to save himself by singing a number of random songs, the first two of which he forgets the lyrics to: "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent featuring Olivia, "Drops of Jupiter" by Train, "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Michael Jackson, and "Let's Go Crazy" by Prince & The Revolution.

-KG tries to justify his video game language by saying that he was doing his Mark Wahlberg impression. This is a reference to a hate crime Wahlberg committed when he was a teenager where he assaulted an elderly Vietnamese man, on the same day he had assaulted another Vietnamese man earlier. When Wahlberg returned to the scene of the first attack, the police reported that he used derogatory terms towards Asians such as "gooks" and "slant-eyed gooks." KG then references the _SpongeBob_ episode "Sailor Mouth" where SpongeBob and Patrick get in trouble with Mr. Krabs for using swear words.

-When KG asks Trevor if he heard what he said, Trevor misinterprets it as KG asking him if he had ever listened to "What I Said," a Coco Jones song from the 2012 Disney Channel Original Movie _Let It Shine_. Funny enough, I heard that song playing on TV last night.

-Buster initially believes that Wade created more clones of RK and Jaylynn, a reference to "You're Welcome, Hellish" _(#TYH513)._

-RK refers to Jaylynn as Salty, a reference to the baby seal of the same name that has appeared in several Disney cartoons.

-In the episode "Heterosexuality 101" _(#TYH512)_ , it is revealed that Buster sees RK as his spirit animal, but he tells Jaylynn that in confidence. That's why in this episode, he hesitates to call him that.

-KG's statements on Denise reference the 1973 blaxploitation film _The Mack_ , where the statements originally come from the pimp character Pretty Tony. I've never seen the movie, but I heard Pretty Tony's lines sampled at the beginning of the Raekwon song "Wisdom Body" (the song appears on Raekwon's 1995 debut album _Only Built 4 Cuban Linx..._ , but it is actually a Ghostface Killah solo track), which is what inspired me to use it.

-I don't want to get into details about this, but it's interesting that right before this episode came out, Gabby Douglas ended up facing controversy on Twitter for a statement she made regarding Aly Raisman's post about female empowerment. Life is a crazy thing.

-I've noticed a lot of the time when shows do these episodes that they tend to just attack political correctness. Like, the message is that the world is getting too sensitive, and I don't have a problem with that, but they never seem to talk about why the world has become more sensitive, or what might happen when people legitimately go too far. Some of my frustration regarding that comes out in KG's speech near the end.


End file.
